Nope, Just You
by Ready09Sette
Summary: There are a few secrets between a rebellious troublemaker and the school's most favourable idol and top scholar. They share everything they had, from lunch-box to chopsticks to a large carton milk. The two are childhood friends, and the most renowned student was the trouble-maker's bully! Warning(s) : AU IchiGrimm, male romance, emotional-scenes and multiple pairings later on! R
1. Kids

Nope, Just You

: Ichigo x Grimmjow

rated : T for early chapters, M for later... whee~

Summary : Every children makes silly, sweet mistakes. When you made a promise once, you have to be true to it. But in this case... Grimmjow had forgotten what kind of promise he agreed to.

A/N : My first try with Bleach, i don't really know the Espadas relations so... uh... yeah, gotta do my homework more if i got bad reviews... But! Enjoy the story, nonetheless! :D

My apologies for the errors unintentionally made in this chapter, will be corrected soon.

* * *

Chapter One : Kids

"Hey! Old man! Open the door!"

The small blue-haired banged his hands on the locked door, begging his old man to open it. He cried as loudly as he could, though in the middle of the night, none of the neighbours dared to mess with the Sōsuke family. Little Grimmjow knew he's at fault, he shouldn't have threw his old man's phone out to the barking dog outside.

"Answer me, stupid dad!" he yelled, tears were streaking down his cheeks.

Then...

"...You're so loud..." a voice mumbled.

Grimmjow halted his slamming, and stopped crying as he turned his head. A small orange-haired boy walking towards him tiredly with a pillow in his hands. Grimmjow knew this kid, he was his neighbour, Ichigo Kurosaki... his arch nemesis.

"...People are trying to sleep...so shut up, bastard," he said. Yawning and stopping in front of the sullen little blue-haired.

The two of them were like chibis, though Ichigo was slightly taller. But Grimmjow couldn't stop staring at his neighbour, why's he out in the middle of the night?

Ichigo raised a tired eyebrow, "...Why are you standing out here for? Got thrown out or something?"

"W-What about you? Holding your pillow out in the middle of the night?! You a pervert?"

The air was tensing, this had to be done quickly. In a swift move, Grimmjow was smacked by Ichigo's pillow continuously.

"I couldn't sleep because you're too noisy, stupid!" Ichigo shouted, enjoying the playful 'fight' with his little blue-haired friend.

Grimmjow countered, holding his hands out to shield his head and when he found an opening, he would give playful punches and kicks.

"You're using a very lethal weapon! You sneak!"

"Shut up!"

The 'fight' continued until they both got tired of fighting. Ichigo's mother, Masaki Kurosaki found them sleeping together outside Grimmjow's home when she got out searching for the sudden missing Ichigo. They both shared Ichigo's comfy pillow, and the two looked very sound asleep.

"Oh my..." Masaki said to herself, and later chuckled.

~*0*~

They went to the same school together, walked to school and home together, and there's nothing that could separate the two best friends. All due to their parents misunderstanding and Grimmjow who admired Masaki's motherly kindness when she asked him to always be with Ichigo when the other needed him. To school and home, they would rode on the same bicycle, enjoying their time together even though the pair always argue but it has always been very playful.

The day was raining quite heavily, and Grimmjow had to stay in with Kurosaki household for the day. He easily befriended Ichigo's two twin sisters and in return, they considered him as their brother. Uncle Kurosaki was enthusiastic as ever, and aunty Kurosaki was beautifully lovely.

Both Grimmjow and Ichigo were in the living room, drawing stick-men and kindergarten scribbles on papers, with colour pencils and markers until they got their hands inked. Aunty Kurosaki asked them to draw to pass the remaining time before heading to bed after dinner.

"It rains nearly everyday..." Grimmjow said, colouring his stick-men.

Ichigo nodded, "Yup."

And when he finished, he asked, "Aunty, i'm finished!"

"Oh? That's so cute, Grimmy! Is that Ichigo?" Masaki said, finishing washing the dishes. She held the paper and smiled how cute Grimmjow's drawing was.

"Yeah!"

A pair of huge brown eyes with orange hair that really looked like... the real orange with two bulbous eyes. Thin coloured body, hands and legs that matches Ichigo's current body frame.

Ichigo took a glimpse at his drawing, he pointed, "Mine looks more like Grimm, mommy!"

"Let me see then," she said, taking her son's drawing paper when he lend her.

Ichigo's drawing of Grimmjow was a circle with blue spikes coming out on top of it, dull pair of straight almond shaped eyes and a body that was much fatter than the real Grimmjow. Masaki chuckled lightly, she loved the both of the drawings.

"I'm not fat!" Grimmjow cried.

"You do look fat to me..."

A few hours after that, Grimmjow slept soundly on the same bed in Ichigo's room. The little orange head suddenly woke up, unable to fall asleep. He stared at the close-up of his blue bestie. Ichigo couldn't help but cherish little Grimmy, and tucked in even more blanket when he noticed Grimmjow was shivering a bit from the cold. Ichigo sat up quietly, trying his best not to wake up his best friend as he stared off on the wall in front. There, both Grimmjow and Ichigo's drawings were tacked, along with other drawings they made.

Silently admiring, he smiled.

~*0*~

In school, the two spent their lunch break together. When there was only one meatbun left at the canteen and Ichigo was the last one who bought it, Grimmjow fell depressed. Ichigo knew his friend loved meatbuns, with strawberry milk and a bar of chocolate after that. But the day was just not his day.

They sat on an empty bench, Ichigo noticed Grimmjow's downing aura and felt guilty. He split off the bun into two and handed the other half for the blue-haired.

"Grimm, here," he said, handing half of the meatbun to Grimmjow.

There was a moment of happiness, as Grimmjow silently thanked him when he took the halved meatbun.

"You don't have to pout anymore, all right?"

"...Okay," Grimmjow mumbled, munching on the bread.

Ichigo giggled, reaching out a hand to ruffle Grimmjow's blue 'spikes'.

"Cute Grimmy!"

~*0*~

They hanged out at the neighbourhood park at one night, Grimmjow's dad, Aizen, had deliberately locked his son out from the house again. And the blue-haired couldn't help but feeling sad about it. Ichigo stood by him, watching him silently as Grimmjow swung.

"If i had a kid, i wouldn't be so mean..." Ichigo started, breaking the still atmosphere.

"Yeah... My old man's mean and nasty... I like your mom, she's cool..."

Ichigo patted Grimmjow's head softly when the other was just about to cry. The love without a mother since birth was just too depressing to think about. Then he thought of a solution as far as his age could make out.

"Hey, Grimmy... You wanna make a promise with me?"

Grimmjow raised his head, sniffing, "...Sure."

* * *

Ready, HAHAHAHA, online!

Hyper mode, sorry.

So, what do you think? OOC little Grimmy with OOC little Ichigo, i love little Grimmy, don't you? :DD He's so cute if you imagine what he'll look like! Oh yeah, i don't know if it's really OOC or not... haa.

Gotta include more characters later on and bad daddy Aizen!

Ready, offline!


	2. Popularity

A/N : I'm sorry it took me awhile to update this. It's not that i haven't got any ideas for it, creativity blockage and all... You know what i mean.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two : Popularity

The weather was incredibly nice, bright spring with cool, refreshing breezes of the very first few weeks of school. Perfect for some healthy exercises, to which most of the Karakura High students were currently doing.

Above every subjects known to them, physical education was one of the most favourite moments of their school lives. No stressing out with calculations and all, just plain free energy booster. While having some good and friendly match of soccer between classes, the school's most popular 3rd-year bachelor just starting his favourable spotlight.

With his threatening stares, deadly speed and his 'demotivating' smirks, his opponents were left stunned on their places as he easily passed them and shoot. They were already on the winning team, where most of the goals were because of him alone of 25 to 0, what else? Girls were cheering for him, screamed his name and blushed bright pink while getting nosebleeds whenever he glanced over at his fans.

Though it wasn't really a very fair play, it was just an advantage.

"Hey, Ichigo! Good job! You practically handled everything!" Shuuhei praised, smacking his hand on the orange-haired's back.

"Yeah... He didn't even bother passing the ball to his team-mates," Uryu mumbled, as he passed by them, walking towards the benches.

Ichigo grinned, stretching his legs, "Piece of cake! They just couldn't handle how awesome i am!"

The whole victory team laughed, Ichigo was the 'expensive gold' in their class. Had many friends, a very good young man among the teachers, could blend in any kinds of attitudes, excellent grades and sports, and even had his own fan club. The others just couldn't afford to lose him.

The audiences who watched the whole astonishing match applauded and cheered for Ichigo's starlight class as they shook hands with the opposite team. Ichigo smiled at the leader of the soccer team and said, "It's just a game. Beat us next time, all right?"

And those who had witnessed and heard it, suddenly became determined. That's right, Ichigo's smile fooled everybody.

_'Let's see if you can beat the great me, stupid,'_ he thought wickedly.

Then, all of a sudden...

"Out of my way!" a voice shouted.

Girls were screaming at the figure's sudden appearance of barging through the crowds, though it seemed like he had leapt out of nowhere. When Ichigo turned to his back to see what's all the raucous about, a familiar blue figure ran passed him like a bolt of lightning.

In a split second, Ichigo stole a glance at the running blue, he had something on his hand. It must've be something trivial... he guessed.

"Grimmjow! Give me back my yakisoba*!" shouted a short black-haired girl who sprinted through the football field as she chased the 'thief'.

"_Rukia..." _sighing to himself, Ichigo shook his head.

He listlessly watched the two disappeared from his sight and the field. Grimmjow must've stole Rukia's yakisoba back at their class, which is a very long route to run all the way down to the field.

"That guy... Always making troubles. I don't know why the principal didn't expel him," Shuuhei interrupted, gesturing a hand to Ichigo as the match had ended a few moments ago.

The orange-haired followed him, silently listening to the gossips surround him. Grimmjow this, Grimmjow that. And all Ichigo ever did, was being quiet.

_Walking on the pavement of the street, his usual route towards school, he walked alongside three of his friends. Every morning, they would gather at one place and went to school together. _

_Then, the small group heard the sound of metal pipes clanging on the ground and rubbish scattering. They halted exactly in front of the dark alley where they saw a student in their school uniform wiping the sweats forming on his forehead. _

_Groaning and coughing voices rings through the silent, dark alley of the town. _

_A fight just ended. _

_His friends sighed, and ignored what just happened. Within a second, Ichigo knew who this guy actually is. Their eyes met, apologetic brown and egotistical blue in that one second. But Ichigo shrugged it off, following his few friends to school. _

"Ichigo! Were you listening?" Uryu called out, waving a hand in front of the orange-haired's face.

"Oh...Uh, sorry. You were saying?"

The black-haired sighed, wearing his glasses, "I said, you wanna hang-out with the others in the cafeteria?"

Wearing his uniform after his shower, he replied, "Nah, you guys go ahead."

Ichigo took his belongings and bag with him and jogged out, leaving Uryu in the locker room with the others. Shuuhei watched the orange-haired out from the room and sighed, "I'm kinda wondering where he always went off to."

"Everybody does..." Uryu said, shutting his locker door.

Moving passed the bystanders at the hallway, the squealing fangirls when he gave a wink, the glorious time he spent his high-school life could only be completed if _he _was there.

And that, Ichigo couldn't idle long on walking.

* * *

On a rooftop of an abandoned building at the back of the school, where the place used to be a science building for teachers and students - Renji Abarai, the slightly hot-tempered red-haired ate his lunch of taiyaki* silently.

Observing how the situation he was in suddenly became a part of his daily 'forced' routine. He admitted he had nothing to do with this, but he somehow felt some kind of pity.

Brown eyes glancing to the laid-back person beside him, who was lazily munching on the quartered-eaten yakisoba bread.

He sighed.

"Things i do to keep your secret, Grimmjow..." Renji complained, finishing his last bits of lunch.

"You wanna die, asshole?"

That's right, it has always been like this. Renji, accompanying dear Grimmjow up on the rooftop to fool everybody, just so that Grimmjow can have lunch with _him. _

Both Renji and Grimmjow became the most problematic students in terms of disciplines since their early years of middle-school. They've became Karakura High's dangerous trouble partners, though in acedemic's perspective, they weren't that bad. Higher than average, probably that was the reason why they weren't expelled from school. But then, Renji found out this strange 'friendship' Grimmjow had with the school's most famous person. And it shocked him the most. He was one of the few people to know about it.

He promised to keep their friendship a secret, just to save _his _one-in-a-million status. And that one-side of Grimmjow that he found very surprising.

"You know, it's funny," the red-haired broke the silence, crumpling the wrapping plastic of his eaten taiyaki.

"What is?" Grimmjow replied, uninterested blue eyes fixed on the sakura tree nearby, enjoying the sweet-smelling of sakura leaves flying and wavering pass them - and kept munching the same bits of the yakisoba over and over again.

"...The reason you want this whole thing to be a secret, it's like you guys are in love or something," pointing his finger on a large cartoned strawberry milk the blue-haired brought.

Grimmjow swiftly smacked Renji's head with his foot, earning a very painful grunt, "You talk too much."

"Oowww..."

When he's about to bring the yakisoba to his mouth for a bite-

"Huh?" Grimmjow's eyes shifted to his hand that was holding the lunch that he practically stole earlier. Making sure it's real, tightening his grip and loosening it back of something suddenly emptied.

The yakisoba bread was missing.

"Where'd my bread go?"

Renji sweat-dropped, sensing an ominous aura glaring behind them. He was the first one to feel the presence before Grimmjow could even notice. Renji mumbled to his blue friend, "...I felt a killing aura right behind me."

When the blue-haired turned his head, a familiar orange-haired was eating the remaining half and a quarter of the eaten noodle bread.

A vein shot on his head, abruptly stood taller than the orange-haired, and in a voice deeper and much threatening than usual, he said, "That costs me courage, you fucktard..."

"You stole someone else's lunch, so this is the only way of paying her back - Meaning! By eating this 'lunch' of yours," Ichigo gobbled down the blue-haired's lunch, ignoring the obvious 'nooooooooooo' on Grimmjow's face.

"Also to repay all the money you costs me," he continued, deliberately burping in front of the other's face.

The blue-haired grabbed Ichigo's collars and smirked, "Yakisoba breads are more expensive than those i owed you..."

Renji once again sweat-dropped, and sighed. He had seen the same things all over again.

"Hey..." Renji said, trying relentlessly to cut off the so-called 'fight'.

But the 'feud' continued.

"Unfortunately the thing you owed me weren't 'food', "Ichigo spat, clenching his grip onto the collars of Grimmjow's rebellious uniform.

"Let me give you a free ticket to hell...!" the blue-haired threatened, sending multiple punches on Ichigo's stomach.

Though it looked painful and very fatal, knowing how skilled Grimmjow is on fights, the orange-haired managed to counter Grimmjow's attacks. It continues on a few minutes later, as they both doesn't seem to tire out yet. Though the red-haired firstly thought of ignoring it for awhile until they both calmed down, but when they 'accidentally' sent their flying kicks on the innocent Renji's face -

- he snapped.

"Mother-fucking bastards! What did i ever do to you guys?!" throwing his shoes directly on the two rivals' faces.

Grimmjow moaned at the sudden sting on his cheek, losing his balance down to the stoned rooftop.

Rubbing his sore face, Ichigo grunted while smirking, "Since when you're here, Renji?"

"You wanna pick a fight, huh? Strawberry?!" Renji spat, taking his shoes back.

But he gave up when he noticed that one familiar bag of bento on Ichigo's hand. Oh right...

He added as he smiled in defeat, "I'm gonna leave you two now, enjoy your lunch."

"Hey, give this to Rukia," Ichigo uttered, throwing a yakisoba bread towards the red-haired.

Renji caught it, and shook his head. To repay back what Grimmjow had stolen it seems. The red-haired waved his hand as he gone out through the exit from the rooftop. And the atmosphere was a bit silent after that.

But then, Ichigo chuckled.

"Sorry i'm late," he smiled, settling down beside the blue-haired.

"It's fine," Grimmjow replied, shrugging off Ichigo's apology.

They were the best of friends, from their childhood days until now, there was nothing everybody could do to separate them both. They wrote their stories together, grew up together, enjoy the happiness and suffer together, and they even sacrificed for each other. And the most obvious sacrifice was the current situation that mainly, Grimmjow had to keep up an act everyday.

Letting himself being 'bullied' by the well-loved Ichigo, just so that it will not ruin his friend's reputation.

"You had a fight this morning... You okay?" Ichigo asked worriedly, cupping his best friend's face, looking through the admiring pair of blue-eyes.

"I'm okay... They're the ones who picked a fight with me," the blue-haired answered, pulling away Ichigo's hands.

"Ah, i see. Oh yeah, i made your favourites, Grimm!"

Taking out their boxed lunch from the extra bag Ichigo always carry around - where they fooled everybody of thinking he's just a smart-ass.

"...Geez," Grimmjow blushed silently, taking the octopus sausage and gobbled them down.

"Hey!"

And every lunch, they made full use of Renji as their most trusted 'wall of deception'. Eating the bento with only a pair of chopsticks like they're used to since kids. Considering that Grimmjow always biting on something before lunch and Ichigo always had his light brunches, they couldn't even finish a lunch alone. As they had minimal amount of spending time between two childhood friends, through lunches at school was the only free time they had.

Grimmjow didn't mind sharing chopsticks and drinks with Ichigo, just so that it was someone he's comfortable with, it's fine.

"You have to stop drinking milk, you know?" Ichigo said, taking a broccoli with the chopsticks as he brought them to Grimmjow's mouth.

"Why?" biting on the broccoli the orange-haired offered.

"Because you're not the Grimmy i used to tease at! You used to be so fat... and chubbier and smaller than me!" Ichigo cried, hitting the ground with his hands.

And he continued, raising his head up to look at the irritated blue-haired, "Now look at you! All masculine and huge! Give me back my Grimmy!"

"...Fuck you," he said coldly, drinking the strawberry milk he brought earlier.

"You're even foul-mouthed!"

"Look who's talkin'! " Grimmjow shouted, practically shoving a strip of chicken into Ichigo's wailing mouth.

But he was glad somehow, handing out the cartoned milk to the choking orange-haired. He curved a smile and said, "At least i haven't forgotten who my bestie is..."

Ichigo sighed, coughing a bit. Whenever Grimmjow said that, he'll lose the argument. That one smile, the blue-haired rarely showed them to the others, but frequently to him...specially.

He loved it. It was one in a million smile.

"Yeah, you're right," Ichigo smiled in defeat, enjoying their lunch time together.

* * *

Ready! ...a survivor... 0.0... Online!

***yakisoba : a japanese bread with fried noodles as the toppings. it's really-really delicious!**

***taiyaki : fish-shaped cake with red-bean fillings.**

So, ummm... yeah. Hear me out, don't throw that chair!

Author's block is a pain... really. My Beta's missing and i don't know where he is! But it's fine.

I apologise for the error in terms of grammars and all.

Ready! *whispering* offline~


	3. The Start of Things

Chapter Three - The Start of Things

A/N : I apologise for the errors in this chapter, will be corrected soon. I was half-awake when i was doing this... sorry.

Nonetheless, enjoy!

* * *

"Oi, Grimmjow. Class's over..." Renji's voice was harsh, and intentionally tilting Grimmjow's seat.

The blue eyes shot open when he felt his chair was falling, and crashed on the floor. The red-haired successfully woke him up from his nap - a nap that apparently went through full two hours with a quiet snore and a thin trail of saliva, that irritated the red-haired who was sitting right beside him in the class.

"Ow... That hurt, bastard!" Grimmjow yelled, rubbing his sore butt.

"It was disgusting, i couldn't help it but wanna kick your ass..."

Renji offered a hand and the other calmly took them, helping the blue to stand on his two feet. The others would see them as a strange pair, it's rare to see your friend packing up your belongings for you. The two simply ignored the bystanders presence and gradually minded their own business.

At school, especially during classes the both of them shared, they had always stayed side-by-side. Grimmjow didn't really mind what Renji thinks of him, since he would go on with many type of people eventually. But the blue-haired acknowledged Renji's existence in his life, he even admitted once that the red-haired is his buddy after Ichigo.

Hell, it's always after Ichigo.

And that Renji, couldn't help poking his nose onto Grimmjow's case. Particularly his trouble-partner's safety, that's just relatively easy to differ if he's hurt or not.

Walking out of their final classroom for the day, leaving babbling girls and boys about the two buddies. They walked through the hallways and down the stairs, heading towards the students' shoe lockers at the front entrance. Their appearance completely shrunk out nearly all of the badges they passed by - due to their heights [Renji being the tallest], their fuck-off aura that seemed to be killing everyone who met their stare, and such many atrocious things rumours made about them.

But the two just considered those rumours as a laughing stock. None of them were true of course, except about fighting and nearly killing someone...

Changing their school slippers to their shoes, Renji saw Ichigo walking out of the main entrance of the building. Along with other famous guys of Karakura High : Uryuu, Toshiro, Rangiku and Shuuhei.

He frowned, leaning his back on the lockers beside Grimmjow's, "...Kinda hate flashy people."

"Yeah? I think they're fine," the blue-haired replied, taking off his slippers.

Renji snorted, "It's because the world is none of your business, right? Why should i be bothered talking to you..."

Grimmjow glared as he almost slammed his locker door shut, "Yeah-yeah, you don't have to be such a bitch, Renji. I'll give you a piece of my mind - You. Flashy guys. Hate. 'Cause. Them. Smarter. Than. You."

Feeling his eyebrow twitched. Grimmjow pointing out word by word like that, irritate the beings out of him, "Ass."

Though the both of their grades were higher than average, Renji's papers barely scoring 60 for all of his written test. And Grimmjow's unexpectedly 'clever' head scored higher than him. Being the school's most problematic students, Grimmjow sure do know how to work his way around the teachers and all. Especially the headmaster where the rumour said that he nearly jabbed a pen on the Principal's eye.

Yet, once again, it was just a rumour.

Renji continued, "And not just that... The guy at the back deliberately stole every one of my girlfriends! What the fuck is his problem?!"

"What? That Hisagi guy?"

The red-haired then poked his finger on Grimmjow's nose, shutting the smaller young man when Renji's voice running low, "...Don't mention that name in front of me ever again."

He raised his eyebrows, figuring something that might be the reason of his aggravation.

"Easy, tough guy. Just so you know, i don't swing that way..." Grimmjow replied expressionlessly, walking out first as Renji left stunned on his place.

"Shut up, you poop!"

Catching up with Grimmjow, he slowed his pace until he was walking beside the laid-back blue-haired. The red-haired then voiced out quietly, as they were still in the school grounds, "You know... It's different from the way Ichigo looked at you, actually."

After hearing, the blue-haired halted his walk.

"Meaning?"

"Look, i know you guys are childhood friends and all and believe me, the look in the eyes he gave you shows signs of affection, Grimmy-dear," he grinned, swinging his hand over the smaller friend's shoulders.

A smack.

"Eeeshh!"

Blowing out his heated knuckle, the blue-haired taunted, "I should've brought scissors today...Shaving you bald might be a pretty good idea, after all."

When Renji was about to retort back Grimmjow's insult, a fast figure practically pulled the red's arm along with it. As if it was kidnapping him, and Grimmjow had known it was Rukia. Small, black and pretty strong - there's nobody like Rukia's 'girly' personality. The blue-haired sighed in relief that she didn't see him, if she did, he wondered which trash would she land him to.

His small chuckle disappeared, what Renji had said just now, disturbed him.

* * *

"How come you're not always with us during lunch-break, Ichi? I've been so lonely!" Rangiku wailed, hugging Ichigo's arms intentionally close to her large pair of breasts.

The orange-haired laughed hesitantly, "I need some time alone to think...i guess? While eating's probably the best for me."

The others finds it suspicious, giving off 'tell-us-quickly-before-we-beat-the-crap-out-of-yo u' aura that didn't seem to work out on Ichigo. Walking on the pavements towards the neighbourhood where Ichigo's house situated, the small group halted near the tiny park.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow," Ichigo said, waving his hands as he turned his heels away.

The others said their goodbyes and continued walking until they disappeared onto the next collection of Karakura neighbourhood. He was barely walking, shuffling his feet slowly until he stopped. Below the huge tree at the park, he raised his head up, spotting a familiar figure looking down on him.

"You can come down now, Grimm," Ichigo smiled, stepping to the side to let Grimmjow jump near him.

Their sudden meet up after many years and months passed since Ichigo became famous, trying to bide their spending time with each other as many as possible. Whenever Grimmjow thought of that, he would remember what Renji had told him a few hours ago.

Jumping down from the strong tree branch, Grimmjow released a sigh, "You're late."

"Sorry, Ran wants me to sing all afternoon for her," he apologised, tugging the blue-haired's sleeve as they walked back home.

Blue eyes lowered down to Ichigo's hand, he wondered why he always let himself being led by this exceptionally bleached haired guy? He wanted it to be from the cause of their friendship and all, being together since young really made you think like this - you don't know a thing anymore.

It was already so late, passing dinner time to be exact. It wasn't that much of a cold on spring's night here, and that a few strings of blushes crept on his nose.

"Looks like uncle's not here," Ichigo broke out the two's silence, releasing his tug on Grimmjow's sleeve.

"Huh?"

Grimmjow's house was the first they pass, just beside Ichigo's. The blue-haired realised that the lights were off, the gates were shut and the all of the doors were probably locked. His dad never bothered to give his son any spare keys.

No matter how you look at it, it was still sad. Ichigo turned his head to his gloomy best-friend, and offered with a smile, "Come on. You're always welcome in my home."

"Okay," Grimmjow mumbled, not meeting Ichigo's eyes. There's nothing wrong with a normal sleepover, right?

"Don't be sad, Grimm! I'm here for you, aren't i?"

Ichigo would always told him that. Whenever he's feeling depressed and all, the orange-haired would never forget to tell him that. Though he admit, it did cheered him up. It felt like they went back being kids again.

It has been a long while that he'd been in the Kurosaki household clinic. He couldn't exactly tell for how long. The first step inside Ichigo's home reels in many of fond and painful memories, and that stunned him. He saw a picture of Ichigo's mother, Masaki decorated on top of the cupboard. It wasn't there the last time he visited.

How he missed Masaki after her death, probably what it feels when you've lost your real mother.

"Dad's working out to Shinjuku, he won't be back for the next couple of days. And the twins, well... let's just call it girls' nights out with their bunch of friends," Ichigo recollected, switching on the hallway lights.

"Uhh... How about... the..." Grimmjow hesitated, unsure if the 'other' was in the house or not.

"Shiro? He supposed to be at work tonight. No sweat, Grimm," he snickered, walking towards the kitchen area.

Shiro, Ichigo's brother was simply just a headache to the blue-haired. A walking issue with a pervert sign written on his forehead, who constantly flirt with the poor, uninterested blue and even tried to molest him every time Grimmjow and Shiro were in the same room.

Leaving his bag right beside Ichigo's on the sofa, Grimmjow took out his phone from his pocket and dialled for his father's number. Clicking on the living room's lights, he padded towards the locked sliding door where he could see his home right beside. It kept ringing, ringing and ringing... His father never once answered his calls, but he kept on calling anyway.

Feeling so bleak, he sent his old man a message, and the reply, surprisingly came shortly.

The blue-haired read, 'Busy, at Tokyo.'

He cursed, bringing a hand to rub his eyes as he cursed, "...Stupid, old man."

Here he was worrying shit about his father, he never gain anything in return. No care, a father who treated him as a shadow.

When he's about to walk back to the kitchen area to help with whatever Ichigo is currently doing, a recognizable figure cornered him to the nearby wall, he grinned sinisterly, "Yo, darlin'."

Grimmjow widened his eyes, "S-Shiro!"

The white-haired instantly covered the other's mouth, slipping his feet between Grimmjow's legs, shutting him down as he whispered, "It's been so long i was tempted to see you, Grimmy. I even thought of barging through your bedroom window, but... it wouldn't be nice now, would it?"

His other hand opening the buttons of Grimmjow's uniform jacket and shirt, he continued, "Let's continue where we left off..."

"Mmpfh...!" Grimmjow tried relentlessly to break off from Shiro, but the white greatly overpowered him.

Shiro's hand dangerously sliding down, undo-ing his zipper and into his pants, his fingers stung his skin and he even passed the line of his boxers. In his cursing thoughts and racing heartbeats, he was screaming for help.

Then, out of nowhere, a frying pan flung out to the white-haired. Roughly sending Shiro hitting face-flat on the wooden floor with an 'Oof!'.

Ichigo's voice rings through the tensing air, "Oops, my hand slipped. Don't you have work today? Me and Grim'll take care of the house till dad gets home."

Pouting, he stood up, "... we'll do this again next time, Grimmy~"

"Get out of here!"

Ichigo shoo-ed his brother out, locking the entrance door with a sigh of relief. But when he walked back through the hallway, he founded that Grimmjow sat stunned on the floor. This wasn't the first time he'd been molested by Shiro, so what happened to him now?

He asked worriedly, "You okay?"

"Huh? Uh... Yeah," the blue-haired replied casually, bringing his feet close to him.

"You hungry?"

"Starvin'."

The orange-haired smiled. That's good news, "I'm making some pasta, just wait for a few moment, all right?"

He noticed that the blue was fidgeting and that he quickly turned when he stood, padding away from the living room. Ichigo raised a delicate eyebrow, "Where are you going?"

"...Toilet," Grimmjow mumbled, continuing his walk towards the bathroom.

"Oh... Okay, don't take your idle time in there," Ichigo spoke out, picking up the frying pan that he used as a 'hitting-machine'.

He closed the bathroom door, turning on the sink for a cold water, and stared at himself. He pondered how'd he dangerously managed to hide his hard-on!

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why the hell did i get a turn-on from that creeper?! Shit...!" Practically talking to himself, he zipped down and out from his pants and boxers.

Feeling overly embarrassed, he flustered, looking dejectedly at his hard member, "...Why does it have to point that way..."

"Damn you, you stupid erectile tissue!" he shouted, threatening to pull his member to snap it half. But groaned, regretting that it just got him more excited. He'd have to do it fast, and masturbating was not in his best list.

Then, Ichigo suddenly knocked on the door.

"Grimmjow? What the hell are you doing in there?" his voice rings through the door.

"H-Huh? Oh! Uhmmm... I'm currently using the toilet... and uhhh... bathroom tissue got stuck... in my butt... So, i'm happily pulling it out now...!" He panicked, faking splash of water into the toilet bowl.

But that, wasn't really a good choice of words.

"C'mon, Grimmjow, i know you're lying to me."

The blue-haired finally realized something, whenever you go to the toilet - please remind yourself to lock the door. But in Grimmjow's case, he'd forgotten.

'Oh... shit.'

"I'm coming in."

"W-Wait! No!" Grimmjow screamed, hand reaching towards the door handle to shut it close, but he was seconds late.

The door clicked as Ichigo slightly swung it open, he first laid eyes on Grimmjow's exposed lower half, a shirt that nearly covered the blue's hard-on. Grimmjow's face flushed red to his ears, from all people... Ichigo's the first one to see him shamelessly like this.

But, the orange-haired sighed, shaking his head. He didn't laugh.

"You having trouble or what?"

"Fuckin' pervert! Get out!" His left took hold of the handle to close the door back, but Ichigo's hand stunned him.

He gripped on Grimmjow's hand as he got inside the toilet and locked the door. The blue couldn't read what Ichigo's face trying to say, but he surely felt something uneasy.

"W-Why'd you lock the door...?"

Ichigo didn't reply, instead, he shuffled closer to Grimmjow until the other loses his balance and fell on the bathroom floor. He moaned but the other, immediately spread open his legs. The blue-haired nearly squeaked when his childhood friend grabbed his legs open and staring expressionlessly at the hard-on.

"I-Ichigo! Leggo! Leggo!" Shoving Ichigo's head away and stretching the ends of his uniform shirt to cover his excited member.

Then, the orange-haired leaned forward, his lips drawing close to Grimmjow's left pierced ear, "Hey... It's fine. It's just me. I'm here for you."

Again.

His struggles running weak, the voice melted him wholly. Grimmjow freeing his grip on Ichigo's, panting on the exciting pleasure as Ichigo stroked his member with his undeniably strong hand. It felt weird and extremely awkward to have your childhood friend jacking you off, and that his lips never left roaming your neck and kissing your nape.

"Dammit... Ichi... go..." he groaned, he was aroused.

Unconsciously wrapping his arms around Ichigo's neck, their face was close. Really, really, close. And that the orange-haired somehow blushed at the rare sight of the problematic blue-haired student, though he didn't mind much about it.

"Are you coming...?" Ichigo whispered, licking on Grimmjow's ear.

The blue's voice then hitched to his release.

* * *

Shoving the fork onto the pasta Ichigo had made, he had entirely lost his appetite. They were eating their dinner in silence, and this type of matter, really bothered him the most. He should never tell Renji nor anyone about this!

"Thought you're starving," Ichigo broke the silence, after pouring a glass of milk for his best-friend.

"...I-I am!" Forcing the pasta down his throat, he tried his best not to look so obvious.

"Eat up slowly then, you know you don't have to be shy, Grimm..." Ichigo said, calmly eating his share of pasta.

'How could i not be shy when you're the one jacking me off, dumbass?!' Grimmjow thought in his head.

They finished their dinner, Ichigo offered himself to wash up the plates and such and told Grimmjow to go for a shower before bed. It was a strange routine somehow, but he's fine with it.

After some hot shower, he wore the extra clothes Ichigo prepared for him to wear. It was Isshin's size, old clothes by the looks of it, and they still didn't match his body size, partly because it was too loose for him to wear. When Ichigo went for a shower, Grimmjow sat on the bed, looking up on that one nostalgic wall that they used to have their drawings plastered unfittingly.

It seems it was just like yesterday that they were just kids. And that this was just a dream, of how time really flies.

Ichigo clicked his bedroom door open, having finished showering, he chuckled. At the current sight of Grimmjow laying on top of his bed, he would always take up the whole space.

"Where am i supposed to sleep if you're taking the whole bed, Grimm?" Ichigo nudged on Grimmjow's forearm with his toe.

Silently, with the back of his head facing him, the blue scooted to the side. Trying, yet again, his hardest not to blush as Ichigo slips in behind him. Covering themselves with the large comfortable blanket as everything went silent between the two of them.

"H-Hey... Ichi, can i ask you something?"

"Sure."

"...Why'd you did that to me...?"

It didn't take Ichigo long to answer him.

"Was it really wrong? You're just like a brother to me," Ichigo admitted, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's waist, pulling the other close to him.

The blue started to fluster again, during their old times, Ichigo never did this before. So, why now? And why'd he just let him do what he wants?

Until Grimmjow suddenly felt something poking at his ass.

A bing!

"Y-You're...!"

Ichigo laughed hesitantly, "Ahaha... I jacked myself off in the shower, it didn't worked out it seems."

"Huh?"

"Just leave it. I'll be fine," Ichigo settled, behind the flustering blue.

'He got a turn-on... because of me?'

Grimmjow, feeling guilty about the incident in the toilet and that this was mainly his fault for getting Ichigo so heavily aroused. He didn't waste much time, flipping to his other side, face came to a front to Ichigo's surprised face.

Touching Ichigo's hardened member, the other yelped.

"I'm returning the favour so don't move..." Grimmjow said, surprised that Ichigo didn't brush him off. Staying calmly on his part of the bed as the blue-haired laid hand on Ichigo's member.

'Why am i doing this...? Ichigo's my best friend! A childhood one... And fuck, it's bigger than mine!'

The orange-haired observed the flustering pink face of his childhood friend. It wasn't what you would always see in everyday life. Grimmjow's hand was trembling, his stroke and his rub slightly excited him but at least, it felt good somehow - until he could feel his breath catching up.

"...First time giving a hand-job?" Ichigo asked, curving a devilish smile.

He chuckled when Grimmjow completely went red to his ears. His hands was itching, until it slipped at the back of the blue's pants, "It wasn't fair that i'm the only one getting rubbed like this... Can i do you too?"

Then Renji's voice rings in Grimmjow's ears, '...shows signs of affections...'

Incidentally, Ichigo pinned Grimmjow down to the bed, hands kept inside the blue's pants, feeling the curve of the other's buttocks. Sliding the other's pants down, he kept Grimmjow's hands gripping onto both of their hardened members.

"...I-Ichi...go!"

"...I'm moving," his voice was low and husky, yet again kissing on the blue's nape.

Grimmjow's voice couldn't stop hitching, as their exposed lower skin friction-ed together, he could feel he's about to come all over again. Adding to the pleasure that Ichigo's fingers kept threatening to enter into Grimmjow's entrance. His soul felt trapped, he felt really small now that it seems Ichigo's dominating this whole scene. Heartbeats racing, his body felt weak.

'...Why... are we doing this...? He's my childhood... friend, dammit!'

His hands wandered, wrapping itself around Ichigo's neck, as the other moved faster and faster, until he felt his load coming off. Clutching onto the other's clothes when the orange-haired seemingly unconscious, lapped his lips with Grimmjow's. Tongue sliding in, hungrily searching - sucking the blue-haired's air out of him.

Leaving him breathless, helplessly attacked by his childhood friend.

Though it felt good.

* * *

Ready, online!

Ichigo dominates! XDD It is an IchiGrimm / SemeUke fanfic anyway, sorry to bust your bubbles... T.T

And so, what'd you guys think? Good? Bad? Leave a review! :D

Ready, offline!


	4. A Very Good Person - Part One

Chapter Four : A Very Good Person Part-One

A/N : I actually planned to post this chapter about a week ago, but a few fractured fingers [on both hands] prevented me from giving a final touch to this. But, eh... at least i'm still alive, right? It's not that bad, nearly healed now maybe...

Thank you to those who reviewed, faved, followed and viewed this story! I'm a person who gets excited [no pervy thoughts] very easily, so even the slightest thing happened to me, i'll still squeal. Here's chaptie 4, i've prolonged the storyline, specially made for you guys! :D

I apologise for the errors unintentionally made in this chapter, will be corrected soon.

Nonetheless, enjoy! xD

* * *

_He was exhausted, he wanted to stop his run and catch a deep breath. But ticking time prevented him, forcing him not to waste any more seconds than he already had. _

_Small feet rushing on the semi-quiet neighbourhood, tiny chest heaving and gasping for air as he continued running. His high-pitched, frightened voice screamed for the person he was told to search for. Finding the older man who was fixing his car in the garage, he tugged the adult's shirt - frantically telling him that something disastrous is in session. Regardless of how timid the mind of a young child, he'd noticed... that the older man laughed, thinking that the child was lying. _

_Afraid that those whom he love might die, he bolted out first - with the greatest desire and need to save them. _

_About to drown in his own tears, he choked. _

_"...Mommy!" _

The vibrating and the song of a phone stripped him out from his sleep. And his unfortunately, continuous _dream_. Half of him was glad, the other half - not entirely fond of waking up from any bad dreams. That ringtone he was hearing however, was familiar. It wasn't his. All those soft instrumentals didn't match his extreme tastes apparently, he knew from the right moment, it was Ichigo's damn phone.

Plus, Grimmjow could still recall he'd left his phone somewhere in his uniform, and that he rarely had that small machine with him.

Turning to the side, facing the window, he grunted. That jingle-jangle music's starting to piss him off.

"...Ichi... Answer your phone..."

Grimmjow waited and waited, keeping his eyes closed. But there was no reply. No matter how many times he elbowed Ichigo's head, be it hard or light, the latter was very... fast asleep. The ringtone was loud enough to wake the blue-haired up, yet Ichigo didn't budge. If a phone continuously ringing, it must've meant that somebody's calling, right?

The blue sighed, roamed his hand on Ichigo's side of the bed, where the other always places his phone. Checking the time on the alarm clock, he grumbled... it's 5 am! Who in their right mind to call somebody this early?! [Only in Grimmjow's Dictionary]

He couldn't recognise the number anywhere, and the name typed was too blurry and too bright for him to read.

He sat up, eyebrow twitching as he answered, "...Listen here, ya little fucker. It's 5 am and you just reached somebody's shitty and very-very pissed off answering machine... Now go kill yourself."

_"W-Wait! Ichig-"_

After Grimmjow hung up, he'd noticed that the voice sounded awful lot like a girl. Not that he mind but the voice weren't Rangiku's nor Rukia's. It sounded more higher-pitched and feeble than the two girls he knew. And as far as he knew, Ichigo's twin sisters wouldn't bother to call him.

Simply throwing Ichigo's phone back to its rightful place, he slumped himself on the bed - trying to drift off to sleep once more, but he couldn't fall. Lifting himself up with an elbow, he peeked through the light curtained window of Ichigo's bedroom. Seeing that the lights in his house were lit, his dad's probably home at one perhaps, _normal_ hour. Grimmjow thought that he should just go back before anything happens : since Ichigo's famous friends often picked him up from school, and that he had to go either earlier or much later than his orange-haired friend.

Just so that there were no suspicions. Nobody even realized that the neat, well-built house beside's Kurosaki clinic was Grimmjow's!

Slipping away from Ichigo's bed, he suddenly felt very cold, chilly... and naked somehow. Scratching his head as he was about to reach for the door handle, pair of cyan eyes laid on a certain pants that he was sure he'd wore them last night.

It was nearer to Ichigo's low table, beside his closet and certainly too far from the bed. It seemed like it was thrown.

Lowering his gaze down to his lower half, no matter how many millions of thoughts popped inside his mind, he wasn't wearing anything - except the shirt he borrowed. And that his thing dangling freely, flustering him.

"...Shit!" he cursed.

Shutting his mouth quickly with his hands, he was glad he didn't wake the sleeping Ichigo. Grimmjow grabbed his pants, scampering 'quietly' as he wore his pants to the bathroom. Remembering to lock the door this time, he glared at his reflection on the mirror.

His famous bitter face was flustering beet red, to his ears and that it had made his unnoticeable earrings visible.

"Think, think! What just happened last night?!" Grimmjow murmured to himself, keeping his head together from his panic.

Sitting on the closed toilet seat, he mumbled, "...I was trying to doze off on the bed. Then, Ichigo hugged me... His hands slipped inside my...pants..."

Then, he faltered. The memories of last night rushed back into his head.

_"You're so adorable, Grimm..." Ichigo hushed, sliding another finger inside the blue's entrance. _

_"Ah...!" _

_Ichigo's demanding tongue trailed down from his mouth to his neck, ravishing him, biting him all over on his seemingly good-spots that made the blue mewled. That pair of brown eyes were expressionless, fixed at the fascinating Grimmjow's blushing looks. Ichigo seemed desperate, he wouldn't even let the blue fighting back on him and that he wouldn't care what the blue might thought of him next. _

_Those slender fingers inside of him brushed on his sweet spot, make him squirm, or rather struggling to get away. But Ichigo used his unusual strength to pin him on the bed - as they both came. Breathless, his mind went blank. Grimmjow moaned when Ichigo wrapped his right hand around their wet members._

_The blue pleaded, "...No... no more..."_

_"...I wasn't going to," Ichigo smiled, spreading their cum on the blue's slightly open lips. _

_Ichigo's satisfied face leaned over and kissed him again. Hungrily. _

Touching his bruised lips, this was - probably the first time his face was at the same colour as a fresh tomato!

Screaming, what the hell got over him last night?! Ichigo's a man! With dick, even bigger than him! And that Ichigo fucked him with his fingers! His goddamn man fingers! Yet Grimmjow sounded so lewd!

No wonder his lips tasted all funny... And that his ass' starting to hurt a bit, it's like constipating on something boney!

Remembering the place where he last saw his uniform, he quickly wore them, grabbed his stuff and crept out from the Kurosaki household. The twin girls are probably home, not that he cared too much about it... Perhaps, if it's Shiro, then he'd probably just kill himself.

Grimmjow climbed over the closed gate of his house, and saw that the front door was slightly gaping. It wasn't a surprise. He took notice of his father's shoes as he got inside, the way it scrambled all over the entrance was never a good sign.

"Old man?" Grimmjow called out worriedly, his heart's suddenly thumping fast.

Then, there he was. Stumbled down flat on the comfy couch, not moving. The blue-haired nearly thought his old man had died, but the light snore kept him away from his ghastly thoughts - for now.

'He must've been too tired...' Grimmjow thought, squatting down near the couch.

He somehow managed to keep his young appearance despite his age. Brown hair brushed to the back, calming face when he's asleep - Grimmjow rather liked his father in this state than the usual one he often sees.

His father's case and jacket looked like it had been flung off across the room, and that the old man didn't bother to sleep on his bed. He didn't switch off the lights, left the air-conditioner open. After everything else, even though it's nearly daylight... he still comes back home.

Noticing the forming sweat on his father's forehead, Grimmjow brought a hand to feel his father's temperature. He's warm, though the room was rather cold. Was it because he's sick that he went home?

The blue eyes frowned, "...Stupid, old man."

Grabbing his father's blanket from the master room, Grimmjow covered the old man's defenceless, weary sleeping form. Going up to his room where he considered nothing special he had in there, he searched for a short-length towel and padded downstairs. Filling up a small bucket with water, soaking the towel and squeezed it dry - he laid them on his father's warm forehead. Just in case he got ill.

Not that he knew anything of it.

It's already a few minutes past six, he just decided to bolt off to school before Ichigo does. The blue-haired got another change of uniform in his closet, had a cold morning shower - scrubbing off the dry aftermath on his member and between his legs. Wearing his clothes, he scrunched up some medicines before he got down the stairs. His father was still sleeping soundly.

Apart from Grimmjow's cold exterior, the hatred that he harboured for his father for not giving much attention towards his own kid - even so, he still cared for his old man.

Drenching the drying towel into a wet one, he walked to the nearly empty kitchen : preparing a light breakfast that he knew how to make. A simple, morning chicken porridges for him and his ill father. It wasn't much, but it's worth a try. Wrapping his old man's share in plastic, he served them on the small dining table for three near the couch where his father was sleeping.

Taking out a pen, scribbling something on a piece of paper before he headed out quite early for the day. Making sure that the medicine he had for his father was on the table, easy to see.

On the paper, he said, _'You're sick. I made porridge. Eat up and the meds too. Leave a key for me, will you?' _

Finishing his share of porridge, he washed and left them on the side of the sink to dry. Glancing at the clock, it was still early for him to head for school, taking the advantage that Ichigo's probably still curled up on his bed. Apart from how much of a delinquent he could be, he'd still see school as one important thing. Which is very weird.

If the blue wasn't awake right now, he would've continued sleeping for a couple more hours.

Reaching his hand out to the door handle, Grimmjow halted. He looked at his father who's sound asleep on the couch, as he mumbled with a small smile, "...I'll be leaving now, old man."

Walking out of his home while wearing his shoes, he slung his bag on his shoulder. Cautiously looking out on both sides of the streets, he spotted no one suspicious standing nearby. His daily routine, making sure nobody knew the clean home belonged to Grimmjow.

Climbing up of his house's front gate, he landed safely on the ground with a 'huff'. Catching his breath, turning his heels towards school - his phone rings. Taking his phone out from his pocket, he looked at the screen. It's Ichigo.

Grimmjow was reluctant to answer the other's call, but he decided. Turning back to look up at Ichigo's window, there he was... watching the blue-haired with a smile and that his phone was close to his ear. He spotted that the orange-haired was smiling, silently asking him to answer the call.

The blue couldn't help but turning red, memories from last night were still fresh in his head.

"...Yeah?" Grimmjow finally answered, taking a cover to hide beside the neighbour's empty dumpster.

_"Good morning, Grimm. You don't have to hide from me, you know?"_ Ichigo chuckled.

The other's voice suddenly became so soothing to his ears, that he grumbled. His thumb was itching to push the button to end the call.

_"Okay, okay, don't hang up!"_

"What do you want, Ichigo?" Grimmjow grunted, stepping out from his hiding spot when he heard a crunching sound.

_"I... I'm wishing you won't forget what happened last night..." _the orange-haired places a hand on his window. From his point of view, as if he was reaching out to Grimmjow.

_"...'cause i wouldn't forget it."_

The blue flustered, his hands were trembling. What could Ichigo mean? He wanted to ask the same question, but he couldn't voice out. His mind screamed frantically in his head - questioning himself what exactly happened to Ichigo's love for girls?

"...See you at school, Ichigo," Grimmjow ended quietly, turning his heels to make a run to school. Now he's confused.

Utterly disgusted.

And confused.

Hiding unnoticed, a certain black-haired was stunned. He stood still in Grimmjow's and Ichigo's blind spot, witnessing everything that he didn't expect.

"What... the hell?" the black-haired started.

* * *

"You should've stayed home..." Renji said, poking on Grimmjow's head with his pencil.

The blue was too tired to fight back - lack of sleep? Perhaps. Finger-fucked aftermath? Most probably. He knew everybody wouldn't get used to that constipating feeling, but this one's different. Guy sex should be like that, would girls get finger-fucked too? Sure it felt good, but something at the back of his mind telling him that whatever they were doing was wrong.

Why is he thinking about this all of a sudden?!

After few lessons passed, next was their break. The red-haired couldn't stop glancing at the disturbed expression of his friend at the back of the class, something must've gone wrong. There were only a few of their classmates in, minding their own business - some were studying, a few dozed off to sleep and quite a lot who went playing their gadgets of phone and Nintendo.

Grimmjow suddenly raised up his head, staring lifelessly, "...Looking at you right now makes me wanna beat the shit out of you."

"The hell's your problem?" Renji frowned, he felt threatened somehow. The blue noted on his friend's change of tone where he actually meant that he needed a punching bag to ease his confusion.

Then, the red-haired suddenly remembered about what he had said to Grimmjow yesterday, 'did something really happen after that?' question pondered in his mind.

"...Look, if you're referring to my yesterday's joke, i'm sorry okay?" Renji apologised, leaning back on his seat as he looked away.

At first, the blue raised his eyebrows. Being sometimes forgetful, he asked himself, what the hell is Renji blabbering about? Yesterday's joke? Which one? What was it again?

"Don't think i know wha-" Grimmjow's voice faltered when his eyes glanced at a classmate's heart-shaped pendant. That one statement reeled inside his head, struck through him like an extremely sharp arrow. That thing which made him all giddy and disturbed when Ichigo's with him since last night. That cursed... 'shows signs of affection'.

And that it all make sense, if he was ever true, to the one Ichigo had said to him this morning in the phone.

Renji, annoyed that Grimmjow didn't finish what he was talking, switching his pair of green eyes to his friend. Catching Grimmjow's stunned expression and those rare few streaks of blushes creeping on his cheeks, he tried to resist the urge to take a picture of this rare moment!

But first...

"You okay, dude...?"

A smack on the head, again.

"Owie!"

"I'm gonna murder you and sell your rottin' meat at the black market for cheap cents! If you hadn't said it, i wouldn't be like this, you moron!" Grimmjow shouted, leaping out from his seat. His face was heating up as he practically smacked the poor red with somebody else's textbook, causing a morning uproar in class which the rest of the students didn't bother to stop the two buddies.

Renji shielded his head from the continuously incoming thick-covered book, waiting for a chance to snap the lethal weapon away from the flustering blue-haired. But then, Grimmjow halted. He turned his head towards the back-door of the class, he was sure he saw somebody standing there at the corner of his eye - staring at him.

Rubbing his sore cheek and perhaps bruising face, the red-haired moaned as he raised his head up, noticing the alarmed expression of his friend.

"...What?" Renji asked, looking his way at the 'empty' door.

Grimmjow's lips pursed closed, and frowned. This was the first alarming sense he had ever-since he got admitted to this high-school.

"Thought i saw somebody fixing an eye on me..." Grimmjow murmured, flinging the 'coolest-weapon' - the textbook, back to its owner nearby. Sitting back on his seat, his eyes never left the wide open doorway.

'I know it's not Ichigo... Hell, it doesn't even look like a girl... Who was it?'

* * *

He stood still in front of the school's perhaps isolated, storage room. Frowning yet again, the small room looked even scarier than the usual abandoned building. It was emitting a ghastly, unwelcome aura all over - causing goosebumps to those who walked near or entered the terrifying room to get any sport equipments. Was the storage room cursed? Is it haunted? Slapping away his childish thoughts, Grimmjow sighed. This was a very strange and a terribly cramped place to eat a lunch.

All in his mind was his list of favourite lunches - salad, chicken stew, sautéed noodle, *Kakioko Pancake... *Chofu... *Nigiri-sushi... *Chanpuru... *Temaki... It makes his tummy growling and his mouth drooling. Perhaps he was imagining the delicious smell of his favourite dishes. Loving Ichigo's home cooked meals, it tastes very heavenly - like a mother's cooking.

_'...You're such... a sweet boy, Grimmy...'_

Cyan eyes widened, his mind stopped reeling. That voice that suddenly echoed inside his head, saddened him. It's enough that he had a bad dream this morning, he wouldn't want to cry in school because of it. Shaking his head back to reality, Grimmjow mentally prepared himself to eat every single bits of Ichigo's bento today.

But still...

'Why would Ichigo want to eat lunch here? Wouldn't it be very dusty...?' the blue-haired naively thought, reaching a hand for the door handle.

The door creaked open, dusts were swirling all over the room as fresh air came seeping in. He squinted his eyes, searching for a certain figure in the room.

"Ichigo...?" the blue-haired called out quietly, closing the door behind him.

Then, something slightly heavy pounced on him - it caught him by surprise as he loses his balance. Crashing down to the dusty floor, Grimmjow grunted... he just bumped his head. The mysterious 'thing' locked both of his arms and feet, keeping the hurting blue pinned on the floor.

"...The hell?!" Grimmjow yelled before his voice went sore, struggling as he noticed that the stranger's a lot stronger than him.

He could feel hot breath panting against his nape, breathing on his ear as the stranger whispered, "You sure nobody caught you?"

That voice...

"...I-Ichigo?"

Ichigo used his skills in karate onto the blue-haired, twisting Grimmjow's arms to the back - ignoring his painful grunts. Using his weight as his advantage, keeping his childhood friend pinned.

"Ichi...! The hell are you doing?!" Grimmjow snapped when he felt one of Ichigo's hand slipping inside his uniform shirt, brushing up to his heaving chest.

The bleached haired friend leaned closer to Grimmjow's flushing face, biting on the other's earlobe, smirking as he listened to the blue's beautiful hitching voice, "Sorry, hey... I don't have much time to spend with you today, just eat the lunch i made after this, okay?"

"I-I don't..." his voice faltered, his body was heating up from the trails of kisses Ichigo left on him.

'...I don't want to...' the voice of his self-conscious rang through his ears.

He wondered where his pants went off to, he wondered where all those cute years from being frail to strong had slipped. Ichigo's firm hands kept him in place as if he was paralysed by the look of his bestie's face. They roamed, Ichigo was touching him again - he wonders why... But this time, the orange-haired went a bit far. It prodded at Grimmjow's rear, only rubbing it against him though he still stuck a few fingers inside the blue-haired's entrance.

The air was suffocating him, spring temperature's rising at the heated moment, electrifying painful pleasures and the tears that formed at the corners of his eyes.

"...Grimm... You're so adorable," Ichigo whispered, brushing a few strands of blue hair away from Grimmjow's flushed and pained expression.

He leaned down to lick at the blue-haired's slightly opened lips, piercing his tongue in for a hungry kiss - silently sneered at how uncomfortable Grimmjow had become. The poor blue moaned on their heated kiss, it's killing him.

Grimmjow admitted it felt really good, but his guts kept screaming at him that something wasn't right about their relationship. Who are they actually? What did Ichigo see in Grimmjow? Why is the school's most acclaimed student doing such things with a delinquent?

And why...

'...Why are we doing this...?'

* * *

They spent half an hour in the storage room, scampering out from that cramped area as soon as he finished cleaning off his dreadful white-thingy that spluttered out everywhere. Munching on the sweet bread sticks Ichigo had made for him, he walked - limp, which attracts the attention of the passer-bys - toward his next class. At that was Japanese History, the only class he shared with Ichigo. He ignored the strange and confused eyes that watched him, until one stare caught his eye.

He halted on the third-floor hallway, where a certain 'president' stood nearby the window, hanging out with his friends.

The 'president's' eyes shifted to Grimmjow's cyan-coloured, he sensed, this... perhaps the same glare he felt earlier in the morning.

But it'd be wrong to point fingers.

Grimmjow turned his heels, practically scoffing out the 'president's' existence as he limped to his class.

'...What's his name again...? That tattoo-ed face president...' Grimmjow pondered, biting on his next bread stick.

A few moments after, the class he's having was too much of a bore to him. Glancing on Renji who was trying his best not to fall asleep, Rukia who never left her eyes off of the black-board and Ichigo - who now became Grimmjow's source of shyness and fluster.

Slipping in a chocolate into his mouth, he cursed as he nearly day-dreamed on a man! Is he a homo? Why is he letting his childhood friend do all of these H-things to him?

Grimmjow turned his attention elsewhere, out from the classroom as the voice of the teacher went very dull to his ears. He watched a few girls running around on the nearby field in their sport attire, he chuckled to himself, his seat on the third-floor was the only hotspot to look down on cute girls' drooling body - fixing his eyes to none-other than their surprisingly large pair of boobs.

'Ah... they still look nice...' he thought dejectedly, knowing that he'd been touched by a guy. He slipped another chocolate again to his mouth, munching as his mind wandered to the few running girls.

He teehee-ed quietly. Look at how it bounces!

The blue-haired observed them, the girls were in their shorts, tight shirts, exposed thighs and all... still, boobs are the best to look at. He noted on the group of girls chatting around near the tree, perhaps taking a break under the shade. Grimmjow checked out the sizes of their breasts one by one... Even as far as he was, one could still tell them apart. The one with braided hair's an A-cup... the other with the glasses, A-cup... B-cup... and that one - D-cup?

In his pervy trance of girls in his mind, a textbook was smashed onto his face, slapping his fantasies away.

"Bitches! Who threw that?!" he shouted, practically towering up from his seat with his infamous temper. Eventually realizing that he's still in class, and that the teacher was violently expressionless.

'Che'... Rukia's brother...'

"If you don't mind, Grimmjow, please read the whole two paragraphs on page 224 in your textbook," Byakuya said calmly, walking towards his blue-haired student's seat.

Grimmjow obliged, flipping up a few pages and mentally jaw-dropped. The paragraph was way too long, the fonts were smaller than 0.5 cm. Curse the author of that book edition! And why in hell would he take up on history?!

Scratching the back of his head, he laughed hesitantly, "Uhhmmm... You gotta be kiddin' me, sensei..."

Byakuya frowned as he halted beside Grimmjow, and grumbled, "I'm not. Please read, Grimmjow."

Sighing, he heard Renji sneering. He made a note in his mind, to beat Renji senseless later. With that he took an unconscious glance at the orange-haired, and noticed that Ichigo was busied by his phone hidden in his drawer. Realizing that his phone never vibrated in his pocket at the same day and time, Grimmjow wondered with whom Ichigo was texting with. And that the other's face, depression was written all over his face.

Which made his heart throbbing painfully.

* * *

Ready, Online!

Bad, bad Ichigo! What's wrong with you? D:

So, umm... yeah, chapter 4 and i'm sooo happy and very hungry at the same time! I didn't know what Grimmjow actually likes so... i made it myself, and it kinda suits him though...

_Kakioko Pancake... a pancake with oysters, sometimes with fruits of the sea._

_Chofu... Sweets that have the shape of rolled cloth - for its sweetness and softness. _

_Nigiri-sushi... Hand-made sushi with toppings of tuna, eggs, octopus, eel with rice into a rectangular box. _

_Chanpuru... Stir-fry of onion, tofu, ham, egg and bitter melon. Healthy certain conditions, used in Chinese medicines._

_Temaki... Ice-cream cone shaped handed rolled sushi. _

Read and Review!

Ready, Offline!


End file.
